gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Guter Gott! Was machst du da?
Good Lord, what are you doing? (dt. Du meine Güte, was machst du da?) ist der vierte und letzte Trailer, der zu Grand Theft Auto IV veröffentlicht wurde. Während er in den USA mit „Mature“ eingestuft wurde, erhielt der Trailer hier zu Lande in Deutschland von der USK „keine Jugendfreigabe“. Im Folgenden wird jede Szene genau beschrieben und analysiert. Szene 1 Das ESRB-Mature-Symbol, das für „17 plus“ steht, wird eingeblendet. Kriterien für die Einstufung waren # Blut # Starke Gewaltdarstellungen # Zum Teil nackte Haut # Kraftausdrücke # Starker sexueller Inhalt # Drogen- und Alkoholkonsum. Szene 2 Ein Annihilator, mit Pilot und zwei bewaffneten N.O.O.S.E.-Einheiten, bahnt sich seinen Weg durch die Nacht, in der Nähe von der Star Junction in Algonquin. Auf dem gelben Streifen am Heli steht: „LC27088“. In der Ferne sieht man Werbeschilder von Cluckin’ Bell, Fleeca und Logger. Szene 3 „Keine Bewegung!“, schreit ein Mann mit Maske über dem Gesicht und Pistole in der Hand, als er in eine Bank stürmt. Er hat drei Kollegen mitgebracht, ebenfalls alle vermummt, sie tragen Schrotflinten. Einer von ihnen ruft: „Alle auf den Boden!“ Szene 4 „Liberty City...“, sagt eine Männerstimme und prompt feuert Niko Bellic eine Rakete in Richtung Kamera. Der Mann vollendet seinen Satz: „...schockt“. Szene 5 Wir begleiten die Kamera bei einem Flug über das Gelände von Globe Oil. Große Schornsteine und „Flammentürme“, wie sie für Ölkonzerne typisch sind, strahlen uns entgegen. Szene 6 Jimmy Pegorino sitzt auf dem Sofa, hinter ihm sein mutmaßlicher Bodyguard. „Wir stecken in großen Schwierigkeiten“, lässt er verlauten. Szene 7 Während sich die Bankräuber am Boden fortbewegen, schwebt in der Luft ein Hubschrauber, der zu N.O.O.S.E. gehört. Der Heli feuert auf die Männer. Szene 8 Mit randvollen Sporttaschen, gefüllt mit Geld, sind unsere Bankräuber aus Szene 3 in Chinatown im Kugelhagel auf der Flucht. Sie tragen noch immer ihre Schrotflinten mit sich herum. Einer der Männer ist verwundet Szene 9 Playboy X betritt die Dachterrasse seiner Wohnung. Er verkündet strahlend: „Das hier ist meine Stadt“. Szene 10 Ein Gangster vom Überfall aus Szene 3 feuert direkt in die Kamera einen Schuss aus seiner AK-47 ab. Wieder befinden wir uns in Chinatown. Szene 11 Ist das eine Person auf einer Sanchez auf der Flucht vor der Polizei? Es wird nicht ganz klar, jedoch ist die Polizei im Hintergrund präsent. Szene 12 Dwayne kratzt sich mit seiner Micro-SMG am Hinterkopf. Er sitzt in einer wenig einladenden Wohnung, mit dunkler Tapete. Er sagt kurz darauf völlig unspektakulär: „Bang...“ Szene 13 ... und in Szene 13 explodiert schlagartig ein Auto, wobei ein Zeitungsstand kaputt geht und ein paar Menschen von der Druckwelle zu Boden gerissen werden. Szene 14 Wieder sitzt eine Person auf einem Motorrad und braust über eine Brücke hinweg. Es scheint das gleiche Motorrad wie in Szene 11 zu sein, jedoch steht auf dem Auspuff „GP-450“ oder so etwas Ähnliches. Auf dem roten SUV im Hintergrund steht so etwas wie „Avalla FX“. Szene 15 Ein Zivilbeamter vom LCPD mit buntem T-Shirt stürzt auf einmal wie von der Tarantel gestochen los... Szene 16 ...und schreit: „LCPD, keine Bewegung!“ Er ist nicht allein, hält eine Pistole in der Hand, ist stark tätowiert, vermutlich ausländisch und befindet sich in einer heruntergekommenen Wohnung. Szene 17 In der Nähe vom Super Star Cafe ist Niko in einer Limousine unterwegs. Er trägt einen Anzug, es ist Nacht und eine Frau in Leopardenfell sitzt neben ihm. In der Limo läuft ein Fernseher! Szene 18 Wir befinden uns in einem Kabarett-Club. Auf der Bühne stehen ein Mann (The Incredible Kleinman) und seine Assistentin Laurel. Die Tische sind detailliert gedeckt. Er redet irgendwas, jedoch übertönt ihn die Musik. Szene 19 Niko sitzt auf einem Sofa und schaut gemütlich zu. Ein Paar sitzt neben ihm einen Tisch weiter. Szene 20 Die Bühne in Nahaufnahme. Szene 21 Während ein Flugzeug sich kurz vor dem Start bzw. kurz nach der Landung befindet, findet neben ihm eine Verfolgungsjagd zwischen dem FIB und einer Person statt. Szene 22 Zwei Polizeiwagen nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Szene 23 „Wenn ich dir befehle, zu ihm zu gehen, dann gehst du auch hin!“, befiehlt Bell, in gleicher Pose wie in Szene 6. Doch diesmal bekommen wir auch Niko zu Gesicht – in weißem Anzug. Szene 24 Pegorino fügt ernst und mit dem Zeigefinger auf Niko gerichtet hinzu: „Und stopf ihm das Maul!“ Szene 25 Mit der Hand vor den Augen drückt Niko seine Pistole ab. (Szene stammt aus der Mission Uncle Vald, in der Niko Vlad Geblov tötet.) Szene 26 Niko springt zwischen zwei hohen Gebäuden über eine Kluft hinweg. (Stammt eventuell aus der Mission Ivan the not so Terrible.) Szene 27 Ein Mann, der eben noch mit beiden Füßen auf der Treppe stand, wird von einer Person am Fuße der Treppe mit einer Schrotflinte umgepustet. Das Opfer kullert realistisch die Stufen hinunter. Während der Aktion spritzt auf die Kameralinse Blut vom Angeschossenen. Szene 28 Eine große Explosion ereignet sich, aus der Niko mit einem Motorrad geschossen kommt. Ein Suchscheinwerfer eines Helikopters fällt auf Niko herab und aus dem Qualm schießt ein Zug. Szene 29 „Ich hab dich dafür bezahlt, dass du Männerarbeit ausführst, du Anfänger!“, meckert Francis McReary mit Mütze getarnt zornig Niko an. Szene 30 Niko und ein Dwayne befinden sich auf einem fahrenden Boot, ersterer richtet seine Pistole in Richtung Heck und drückt ab und letzterer steuert das Boot. Hinter ihnen her sind ganz offensichtlich Polizeiboote. Eine Scheibe an Nikos Boot ist beschädigt. Im Hintergrund ist eine Sprunk-Werbung. Szene 31 Andere Szene, wieder Wasser: Wer die Kontrolle über den Kahn hat, ist nicht erkennbar. Ein Hubschrauber dreht am Himmel seine Runden. Szene 32 Niko fährt mit seinem Auto in der Egoperspektive durch eine LCPD-Straßensperre. Szene 33 Niko redet mit Manny vor laufender Kamera. Szene 34 Ein Taxi fährt vorbei und ein PMP 600 fährt über einen Passanten und zerstört eine Laterne. Szene 35 Niko genießt einen Privatdance. Szene 36 Niko führt einen Reverse 180 mit einem Infernus aus. Szene 37 Elizabeta Torres schreit Niko an und der erwidert "Not me". Szene 38 Eine Schießerei in der U-Bahn-Station. Szene 39 Ein Auto kracht in einige Wasserbehälter. Szene 40 Ein Annihilator stürzt rauchend ab. Szene 41 Niko schießt mit einer Combat-Schrotflinte. Szene 42 Ein Auto explodiert und Niko wird mitgerissen. Szene 43 Mikhail fragt Andrei empört was er da tut Andrei antwortet Nichts. Szene 44 Alles wird zurückgespult und Niko wischt sich die Stirn. Szene 45 Das Grand Theft Auto IV-Symbol sowie das Erscheinungsdatum werden eingeblendet. Kategorie:Trailer